Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the art of an automobile.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2006-88880 describes a vehicle in which a silicon rubber sheet having an uneven surface is attached to a surface of a vehicle body to prevent airflow separation from the surface of the vehicle body. JP-A-2002-104106 describes an industrial vehicle in which a conductive non-woven fabric to cause corona discharge is attached to an outer surface of the vehicle.
However, the silicon rubber sheet having an uneven surface taught by JP-A-2006-88880 may cause disfigurement of a vehicle if attached to a vehicle surface. In addition, the silicon rubber sheet may be electrostatically charged easily during propulsion of the vehicle. Consequently, air may be separated from the sheet attached to the vehicle surface by repulsive force acting between the ionized air and a static electricity on the sheet.
The conductive non-woven fabric taught by JP-A-2002-104106 may also cause disfigurement of a vehicle if attached to a vehicle surface. In addition, if the non-woven fabric is attached entirely to the vehicle surface, air may not be separated from a desired site of the vehicle body and hence desired aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle may not be achieved. Consequently, driving performance of the vehicle may be degraded.